Color favorito
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: A Sasuke le gustaba el oscuro color de la noche, pero gracias a un inesperado encuentro con Hinata se dará cuenta de que el lila ya no le resultaba tan molesto.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto** **, sino Sasuke y Hinata hubieran acabado juntos.**

* * *

 **COLOR FAVORITO**

No entendía porque cada dos por tres se celebraban festivales, tan repletos de molestas luces, además de todos esos adornos de colores que le fastidiaban a la vista. Claro que lo peor que había de estos era el barullo que se creaba a causa del gran número de gente que había.

Él odiaba todas esas festividades, le parecían una completa perdida de tiempo que no servía para nada. Es más, era posible que un enemigo utilizase ese tipo de festividades para entrar en la aldea sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sencillamente eran inútiles e innecesarias. Y con esa excusa había convencido a su ex-sensei y actual Hokage, de que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en la puerta y vigilar.

Claro que Naruto había tratado de todas las maneras de convencerlo que dejase la guardia a otra persona y que fuera con ellos al festival, pero él no tenía ni pisca de ganas. Prefería la tranquilidad de la noche, la oscuridad que le ofrecía esta, le encantaba el negro.

—Va teme, solo un rato—volvió a decir su amigo mientras él hacía guardia, pero este solo gruño. —¡Eres un aburrido dattebayo! —gritó enfadado el rubio, para luego irse de allí sin decir nada más, sabía que no lo iba a convencer. Sasuke podía llegar a ser un cabezota.

Pasado un rato unos pasos se volvieron a escuchar en la colina donde el Uchiha se encontraba vigilando.

—Largo dobe, quiero estar solo—dijo, pero se molestó más al ver que no era el Uzumaki sino una chica, eso seguro era peor.

—Uchiha-san—saludó ella educadamente. Nadie lo llamaba así, aquello lo dejo un poco desconcertado, además no se le había tirado encima.

Trataba de recordarla, pero no conseguía identificarla, a pesar que le sonaba bastante, ¿pero de dónde? Fue entonces se percató de sus perlados ojos, ojos que solo podían pertenecer a un clan en toda Konoha, los Hyuga.

La chica llevaba un precioso kimono de color lila con un estampado en la parte del bajo, con lavandas y magnolias, llevaba un moño alto sujetado su azulino cabello y sus ojos estaban bañados con ligeras lágrimas que trataba de esconder.

Ella no sabía que hacer, había ido allí porque era su lugar favorito, donde podía ver toda la aldea y así sentir que sus problemas eran diminutos, pero ahora con el Uchiha allí estaba segura que no le dejaría quedarse, aunque de verdad que necesitaba quedarse, para así olvidar lo que hace minutos antes había visto, así que armándose de valor decidió hablar.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí, p-por va-for, se podría m-marchar—pidió nerviosa molestando al Uchiha, nadie lo echaba.

—No me pienso mover, tu verás lo que haces—contestó irritado y ella solo suspiró rendida. Al menos si lo veía por el lado positivo no la había echado, lo único que tenía que hacer era ignorarlo, para así no molestarlo, tampoco sería tan difícil, él no hablaba mucho.

Pero claro, luego de estar un rato en competo silencio el Uchiha se sintió terriblemente indignado, parecía que ella se desentendía de él y de alguna manera eso dañaba su orgullo, nadie se atrevía a ignorarlo. Internamente se preguntaba qué era lo que esa chica pretendía, en un momento había irrumpido su oscura tranquilidad con ese molesto quimono lila haciendo que sus ojos solo pudieran observar ese empalagoso color, que por algún motivo solo hacía que la mirara con más atención.

Hinata ajena a los pensamientos del último de los Uchiha miraba en silencio la aldea, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto, como buscando algo que sabría que jamás sería suyo. Creyó que después de la guerra había conseguido que Naruto la mirara de otra manera, pero parecía que no era así. A su mente volvió el recuerdo de su amado rubio besándose con esa chica que salvó cuando eran mas jóvenes, aquella hermosa sacerdotisa, Shion. Y no pudo volver evitar que las lágrimas descendieran otra vez de sus ojos.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante ello, no entendía porque aquella chica estaba llorando, trataba de hacer memoria, estaba convencido que la había visto en algún lugar. Fue entonces cuando la recordó, siguiendo siempre al dobe de Naruto, ella había sido quien lo quería cuando solo era un perdedor, en vez del héroe que era ahora.

Aquello le resultaba tan irónico, ella había sido la única que lo quería cuando no era nadie, pero Naruto jamás la había visto más que como una simple amiga, una compañera. El destino podía ser muy cruel.

—¡Teme! —se escuchó un fuerte grito que Hinata reconoció en seguida y con una rapidez que ni ella misma sabía que tenía se escondió lo más rápido que pudo.

Sasuke no comprendía el actuar de la chica, pero tampoco se iba a romper más la cabeza por cosas ajenas a él y que poco le importaban.

—¿De verdad que no vas a venir? —volvió a peguntar el blondo por catorceava vez en la noche.

—Lárgate—contestó tajante, pero el rubio no se pensaba mover, tenía que presentarle a alguien muy importante.

—¡No! Yo quiero que conozcan a Shion, es la mujer de mis sueños—dijo con corazón en los ojos y una cara de tonto enamorado.

La estabilidad de la peliazul, se vio comprometida cuando oyó aquello de su amado blondo, rápidamente el Uzumaki al oír ese ruido se puso en guardo y se dispuso a ir hacia allí, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo el Uchiha lo detuvo.

Naruto lo miró interrogativo, preguntándole por su actuar, pero ni él mismo sabía responder.

—Es mi diversión—dijo el azabache extrañando al ojiazul que no entendía que era lo que quería decir. El azabache giró los ojos, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir. —Estoy con alguien, largo—aclaró dejando al blondo de piedra, pero rápidamente su blanca tez fue sustituida por una sonrisa pícara.

—Bueno, supongo que ya te presentaré a la futura señora Uzumaki en otra ocasión—dijo dándole un codazo. —¡Sé paciente con este idiota! Parece frío, pero es un buen tipo—dijo al lugar donde había provenido el ruido, para luego marcharse, dejándolos solo otra vez.

—G-gracias—dijo ella saliendo de su escondite, pero él solo la miraba fijamente, haciendo que se sintiera nerviosa.

—Eres tú, ¿no? La acosadora del dobe—aquello no había sido una pregunta. Hinata lo miró a los ojos por primera vez y él notó lo vacíos que se veían, por alguna razón recordándole a los suyos.

—Naruto-kun fue el bote salvavidas al que me aferré durante mucho tiempo—no sabía por qué se lo decía, pero frente al silencio del Uchiha decidió continuar. —Lo quise durante mucho tiempo, pero supongo que solo fue unilateral, nunca tuve oportunidad—dijo mirando la aldea. —Me alegra al menos que él pueda ser feliz.

Ella solo le volvió a sonreír, cosa que por algún motivo lo ponía de los nervios, ya que no entendía que era lo que pretendía, él no estaba interesado lo que a esa chica le pasara, pero le molestaba ver que no odiaba a aquella chica que le había arrebato lo que ella decía tanto amar. Estaba convencido de que solo era una mentirosa, una cínica que se quería hacer la buenita, pero él no se tragaba ese cuento. Odiaba a las personas de ese tipo, le resultaban repugnantes y unas cobardes, unas manipuladoras.

—Eres patética—soltó de repente con ese tono hiriente que solía emplear cada vez que hablaba. —¿Alegrarte? Como te vas a alegrar, solo eres una mentirosa, una cobarde—dijo indignado causando dañó en ella con cada palabra que decía.

Él no tenía ningún derecho de decir aquello, no la conocía, no sabía quién era, estaba segura que ni siquiera la recordaba. Pero en algo sí que tenía razón, era una cobarde, había salido huyendo al haber visto aquella escena, igual había pasado ahora.

—Si tus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes no te rendirías, acabarías con todo lo que se interponga—contestó.

—Uchiha-san no lo entiende—contestó ella nerviosa, pero se notaba más segura que antes. —Es porque yo amo a Naruto-kun que no me importa sacrificar mi felicidad por la de él. No importa que no me ame mientras una sonrisa siga en su rostro.

Aquello sorprendió al pelinegro, no entendía la lógica de sus palabras, ¿sacrificarse? Esa idea le parecía hilarante, algo que solo diría una cobarde, pero que de algún modo había logrado que algo se moviera dentro de su interior y el rostro de su hermano apareciera. Ella se parecía a él y aquello le molestaba, porque su hermano no era ningún cobarde.

—¿Entonces solo te piensas quedar allí sin hacer nada?

Ella lo miró nuevamente, a esos pozos oscuros que tenía como ojos, de algún mundo se veían tan vacíos como los de ella y por extraño que le pareciera sentía que él esperaba algo con su respuesta.

—Es verdad que quisiera que Naruto-kun me amara, es normal desearlo—dijo mirándolo directamente. —Pero no puedo obligarlo a quererme.

El Uchiha no la comprendía del todo, lo que decía era un punto de vista totalmente diferente al suyo.

—Espero que un día Uchiha-san pueda comprenderlo—dijo para luego levantarse, hacer una reverencia para despedirse y luego marcharse sin decir nada más. Dejando una extraña sensación en el pecho del último de los Uchiha.

Le resultaba muy extraño todo ella, no lo entendía y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, iba a ver si de verdad ella se iba a rendir con el blondo.

Por ello, desde ese día siempre la veía desde lo alto de un edificio, sentada en un banco blanco, con ese color lila en sus ojos, que de algún modo ya no le parecía tan molesto.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Con esto quería explicar por qué Sasuke se interesó a Hinata en mi fic Adoro, no se si quedó bien, solo espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
